RUTHO NA TUM HAMSE
by Dream princes
Summary: hey guys new concept story on purvi and daya about love how they meet and fall in love with each other and get married want to know so read and review
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys how are you all ha good enjoying vacation so hete is a os different concept hai different couples hai aise hi aur bhi hogie aur different couples per ha ek reader nay in per leakhnay ko bola tha sorry naam bhul gayi main so here is the os its on purvi and hmmm lets you guys think till the end ha set after case lift main anhoni after when purvi is proved inoccent according to this story he is on mission during this and after aweek he come back and come to know about it purvi hand is recover know but he is angry on her because she did,not inform him about all that so he has a right to do this he is not talking to her a tall and not listening her **

**after two days **

**she try her level best to talk with him but he is not ready to talk with her ignoring her he is not liking it he want to talk to her hug her scold her kiss her love her want to talk with her his love he want take his love in his arms but his anger is not allowing him to do this but he cant do any thing he know he is hurting her and his self to but now decided that he will forgive her but give her a punishment so she cant do it again **

purvi is working with sad experision and then look toward him but he move his face to other side purvi (thinking )bas boht hogiya ha galti ki thi per itni bhi bade nahi kay meri taraf deakhae bhi nahi ab deakhte hu kay kiase nahi manta mera piyaar darling aaj boht bada shock du gi ap ko pati ho is ka matlab ye nahi kay kuch bhi karo naraz karti hu to mana bhi lati hu akher biwi kiss ki hu deakho pati dev aaj main kiya karti hu just wait and watch shock ho jao gai mera gift nahi diya abhi taak na saab ko diya mujhe nahi kaha chupayia hai aaj to dhund lu gi main deakhna and she wink and go closer to sachin

purvi;sachin;sir kiya ap mujhe ghar chod day gai plz

sachin ;(look toward man )ha per who

purvi;per waar kuch nahi chalo na sir plz

sachin;ok and he start packng his bag and she to man notice it

man ;(thinking) mujhe jala nay koshsh kar rahi hu jo karna hai karo mian bhi itni asani se nahi manu ga samjhe deakho aab main kiya kartra hu and he close his file go closer to kajal

man;kajal chalo aaj main tumhai ghar chod du

kajal;sir main to sachin kay sath jao gi

man;woh purvi ko chod nay ja raha hai to tum chalo meray sath

kajal;ok sir and she take her bag and they levae purvi smile on him and reach her house start searching gift in every room and finally she find it in bag it well packed and a card written for princes of my heart my angel my love my life purvi the most beautiful girl of the world she smile and kiss the card and un wrap it find a beautiful dress of dark blue color its short and back less she blush and hold the dress tightly and become ready wear that dress she little uncomfortable because dress is really short and back less to she open her hairs and set them beautifully and wear short tops with a diamond necklace and a bracelet with weeding ring or her weeding chain to and little bin sibdure light makeup a light lip stick kajal liner and mascara or light blush on she hear car voice and check her self in mirror and turn of all lights he enter shocked to see the dark house he call purvi and she come from behind close his eyes with a cloth and take him to hall and remove cloth from his eyes and he become shocked to see the hall it is beautifully decorated with candles flowers balloons he look at purvi and lost in her beauty she looking awesome beautiful stunning he is lost in her and lose his self she smile and wrap her hands around his neck and move her finger on his face naughtily and smile he is losing his self but control his self

purvi;hmmm bolo kiasa laga ha acha hai ab bhi naraz ho mujhse

man;hmmm hu naraz

purvi;thodase yah zayada

man;hmm thoda

purvi;to darling thodase naraz ho ha nahi mano gai

man;nahi tum nay kiase mujhse saab kuch chupayia ha saab akalay saha us dcp nay tumhai kitna khuch kaha tumnay mujhe khuch nahi batayia ha ab main tumse ghusa bhi nahi ho sakat kiya

purvi;acha to mujhse se naraz rahe kar ap boht khush hai kiya acha lagta hai mujhse naraz rahena kiya bolo

man;nahi per tumnay theak nahi kiya

purvi;janti hu jaan per main ap ko perishan nahi karna chahti ap ka mission boht important tha aghar kisse ko ap per shak hojaat to kiya hota ha ise liya nahi bola kuch wiase bhi abhi bhai nay mera boht sath diya tha

man;janta hu main tumhare abhi bhai ko boht sar per chadha kay rakha hai

purvi;acha to ap nay apni behen Tasha or kajal ko bhi to sar chadha rakha hai na

man;acha ab lado maat tum sorry to bolo

purvi;sorry jaan

man;sirf isse kaam nahi chalay ga ek month tumse dur tah anay kay badh bhi do din dur raha

purvi;woh to apni naraz gi ki waja se

man;acha ab time waste math karo jaldi se mujhe mera gift do tumnay to apna gift lay liya an mear bhi do jaldi

purvi:(blush)and kiss him on his lips passionately he to kiss her with love and passion

man;hmm ab sweet dish taste kar any kay badh dinner banta hai phir sweet dish ko puri tarha khao ga and he wink and she blush wiase boht achi lag rahi hu is dress main and they have candel light dinner

man place his hands around her waist and she wrap her hands around his neck they are really close and song running

**bahoo ke darmiyan do piyaar mil rahe hain **

**jaane kiya bole maan ,dole sunken badan dhadkan abni jaban **

**khulte badan hote labho ki ye ankhaeemujhse kahe rahi hai ke badhany day bekhude **

**mil yu kay daud jay nas nas main bijliya****...**

and he move his hands on her back and rub his finger their making picture of some thing and she is flinching on his touch and hold his shirt tightly he smile and roll her and hug her from behind and hold tightly by waist and remove hairs from her neck kiss her neck rub his lips on her neck lightly and then back of neck kissing her back and she close her eye tightly and ten he roll her again and cup her face kiss her forehead ,eyes, nose ,cheeks and whisper in ear I love you

purvi;I love you to

and kiss her other cheek and then lips ,then neck and hold her up in his arms and move towards bed room her shoes leave her foot and fall on ground and enter room become shocked is beautifully decorated and he close the door with leg and place her on bed she turn her self he laugh lightly and remove hairs from her back and kiss her back and neck she is blushing and flinching and turn and hug him he laid over her kiss neck and moving down kissing her body and removing her dress and kiss her chest ,stomach and belly she hold the bed shit tightly and he move down kissing her and she move her fingers in his hairs enjoying their moment she is liking it and turn her now she is top and he is bottom she remove his shirt fast like her heart bit and kiss him on his neck and shoulder and then chest and then he enter her and laid beside her coverher with blanket

purvi;daya I am sorry main hamesha tumahi saab batu gi paka

daya;that's good wiase aghar aise manao gi to roz naraz hojao ga and she hit him on his chest lightly and they sleep (**shocked ho na )**

**A/N BOLO KAISA HAI DIFFERENT NA AUR BHI MILAY GI REVIEW KARO HA OR JINKO NAHI PASAND HAI YE COUPLE WOH PURVI KI JAGA SHREYA KO IMAGIN KAR LO AUR DAYA KI JAGA SACHIN YE RAJAT OR KISSE KO KATAN HAI TO KARLO PER STUPID LANGUAGAE USE MAAT KARNA OK ISSE MUHE TO KOI FARK NAHI PADHAI GA LEAKEN LOG AP KO HI BURA SAMJHE GAI REVIEW MAAT KARO AGHAR NAHI PASAND PER KISSE KO HURT MAAT KARO KAAM REVIEW HOAGI TO DUKH HOGA PER UTNA NAHI JITNA BURA REVIEW PADH KAR SO PLZ AP NI IZZAT AP NAY HATH HAI BUAR MAAT BOL KISSE KO LOG AP KO GHALAT SAMJHE GAI MUJHE NAHI KIYON KAI YETO EK IMAGINATION HAI THOUGHT HAI BAS AUR KHUCH NAHI **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thanks a lot for reviews and liking my os this much thanks a lot and thanks to all who review me thanks to all ha kisse nay bhi buri language use nahi ki jinhai pasand nahi aya pair simple language main bola that's good ha thanks once again aur ha aghare ap ke pass bhi different pairs hai to bolo leakhu gi un per bhi ha**

**khushi ;dear my first reviewer ha thanks for your review and I love you to dear **

**bipana;hmm thanks for your review shocked to ho gie hi na bilkul different tha na or bhi leakho gie ha thanks for encouraging me **

**anushka kapoor ;thanks ha for your review shocked to ho gie hi karna hi to shocked tab hi suspense end taak rakha thanks for your review **

**zehra;thanks dear for your thanks for liking my story **

**adk;thanks for liking it aur maine hi kaha tha ke davi nahi pasand to dareya,kevi,rajvi,sachvi koi bhi imagine karo pare bura review mat karu thanks for yor review**

**nisha;thanks dear thanks for liking and reviewing **

**anil;dear thanks for review and liking my story **

**shilpa;thanks for review and thanks for liking it its ok ke ap nay scahvi aur dareya imagine kiya ok hai **

**Karen;thanks for review per dear maaine aisa is liya kiya kiyon kai dono hamesha sath hotay hai aur sath achay bhi lagtay hai but ap kavin ye sachin ko imagin kar lo its ok with me ha **

**katiiy;thanks for liking it and reviewing**

**raj;thanks for review story **

**rekha;thanks for liking it and getting my point ye hi waja the ke maine aisa socha aure ye main boht time se soch rahi thi dareya banay se pehle**

**shree,shabbu,faizee;thanks for your review ha thanks for liking it **

**guest; dear ****thanks for your review and liking my story aur kiya hai na main daya sir ki fan hu to zayada un hi ki pairing karti hu main ap chahtay ho ke main kisse aur ki bhi pairing karu to bolo karu gi paka **

**ananya gautam;thanks for your review ha dear thanks for liking it aur ap shocked ho to that's good ha muhe shock hi to karna tha ap ko **

**parachi;ok banau gi abhi sir ki Jodi per kiss ke sath batao ha thanks for your review **

**durga daha;thanks for your review and I will give you more shock **

**sarawati;thanks dear thanks for liking and reviewing per main to sachvi per pehle se leakh rahi hu abhi who padhu ha meri story list main mil jay gi ap ko aur koi concept bolo ek aur leakho gi sachvi per ha**

**guest;thanks for review ha abhi sir ko bhi karu gi paka ha **

**duo angel;thanks for liking ,reviewing and becoming shocked hahahaha **

**,rajveer,aamrika,guest;diya,yadavtanaya;thanks for review thanks for liking it ha '**

**ritesh 7;thanks for liking it and getting my point ha thanks for reviewing**

**mubasher;thanks for review per ap ne jo couple bola smajh nahi aye clear bolo dono ka name leakho ha **

**thanks to all ha for reviewing liking becoming shocked ha ap saab mujhe kisse bhi pair per leakhne ko bolo different bhi bolo main leakhu gi paka ha **

IN NIGHT AT 1 A CLOCK

purvi is trying but she cant and daya is also not sleeping

purvi turn toward daya and place her head on his chest ;so gay kia

daya;open his eyes nahi need nahi arahi

purvi;mujhe bhi chalo batay kartay hai

daya;ok and he wrap his hand around her waist to kiya baat karay pari bolo

purvi'tum hai yaad hai jab hum pehle bar mileay thay

daya(smile )ha bilkul us din ko mian kiase bhul sakta hu ha tum kitne sunder lag rahi thi us din jab tumhare ankho main deakah to deakhta hi rah giya main

purvi;hmmm aur main tumhare yah cute se smile deakhte trah gai thiaur who saab mere friends kiase comments paas kar rahi thi tumhare laiy beshram

daya;kiyon tumhai jalan ho rahi thi

purvi;ha na kiyon aky tum sirf meray ho sirf merya and hug him tightly

daya;acah yaad ahi jab tum who phool aga rahi thi tab

**flash back **

today is daya s friend marriage is with purvi friend daya is coming with his all friends and purvi is trying to hang flowers on wall and she is standing on a stull she is suppose to fall but daya comes and she fall on him both of them come to floor and fall on flower purvi removw hairs from her face now daya can see her face he is lost in her completely bot are lost I each other and all daya friends are smiling seeing them suddenly some flowers fall on them and then tokre on their purvi head because she is on top so their face are more closer and no one can see their faces because its hide under tokre purvi jrek her head and remove tokre she try to get up but again fall on him her bracelet is stuck with daya shirt she try to remove but she cant then daya remove it and tget up

both ;sorry

and someone call purvi and she go from their and daya is looking at her his friend cough

;kiya hua daya kaha kho gia

daya;kahi nahi raj

raj;woh to deakh hi raha hai phirse girna ahi wiase mujhe paat nahi tah tu itna gira hua hai

daya;kia matlab ha

an other;are raj tu bhi na daya gira hua nahilhoyia hua hai

daya;rohit tu bhi shuru hogia

rohit ;are hum kaha shuru to ap huay ho

daya;bakwas band karo aur chalo ready bhi hona hai

raj;ha kiyon nahi ajaj ap ko saab se acha jo lagna ahi akhir who jo deakhe gi ap ko

daya;hume to har ladi hi deakhte hai ap apni phikar karo wo a rahi ahi ap ki wife

raj;acha main chalta hu warna

daya;warna phir tumhare pooja karday gi

and then they go to their room and get ready daya wear a dark blue color sherwane looking handsome and dashing and then they go to groom room

groom;are kiya daya ab ay to mere sherwane kaha hai

daya (give him sherwane )yeh rahi ajay

ajay;main change kar kay ayea and he come back after some time

ajay;wiase daya aaj tu to boht handsome lag raha hai kahe to kisse ko dhondu teray liay

raj;are us ki zarrorate nahi

ajay ;matlab

rohit;woh jab hum a rahai thay to ek ladki daya kay upper gir gai aur ohohoho

ajay ;dono ek dusre main kho gai

rohit;ha na

raj;waise shukar hai woh daya per gire agahr daya uss per girta to woh to sticker ban gati

and all start laughing

daya(irritate )bas karo ah tum log apni bakwase samjhe cahlo niche

ajay;haha woh bhi to niche hi hogi

day;yaar to kiyon naina ko shade se pehle hi widwa banana chata hai isse pehle mera tera aurin dono ka murder karo calo niche

rohit;hahaha chalo

and they go down stair

IN BRIDE ROOM

purvi is wearing a dark blue color lahenga and looking stunning beautiful and she is helping bride to get ready to day is sagaai

purvi;are wah naina aaj to tu boht achi lag rahi hai ajay to aaj tujhe daekhta hi rah jay ga

naina;ajay to mujhe deakhe g aper baki saab to tujhe deakhe gai na

purvi;kiya matalb

naina;siya isse zara matlab samjha

siya;re yaar tu aaj itni achi lag rahi ai kay saare ladke aaj tuhje hi deakhe gai

purvi;kiya tu bhi cahl niche and they go down

daya and his friends are in hall then raj look at stairs girls are coming down with bride he signal daya and daya look at stairs and look at purvi coming down he is lost in her she is looking like an angel and his friends smile purvi look at him and see him in same blue like she wear and smile she is also lost in him because he is looking really handsome and they make bride sit beside his groom and daya go near purvi and say slowly in her

daya;ap boht beautiful lag rahi hai and go from their purvi is shocked but smile her friends come

siya;are yaar kitna handsome hai na priya

priya ;ha yaar kitna cute lag raha hai blue main are purvi tunay aur ussne ek hi color pehena hai

siya;are ha na aur kia kaha usne teray kaan main

purvi;khuch nahi aur tum dono ko sharm nahi ati kisse ladke katy baray main aise batay kartay huay ha and she go from their

priya;ise kiya hua '

siya ;pata nahi chalo chale

purvi sit beside naina and daya beside ajay and they exchange their rings and all clap

purvi;to naina in low tone:naian woh blue sherwane amin hai woh kon hai

naina;daya hai woh ajay ka dost tu kiyon puch rahai hai

purvi;aise hi khuch anhi

naina;wiase us ki shade nahi hu hai tu kahi to bata karu tere

purvi;chup kar ha

on other side daya to ajay ;yaar woh blue lahenga main kon ladki hai

ajay;purvi hai wo naina ki dost

daya;acha

ajay;tu kiyon puch raah hai pasand hai to bol baat karu

daya;tu na chup kar

**A/N kiasa hai ha idea aca laga to kiase hua piyara janae kay liya wait karo bolo pasand ayea hai I hope so you like it ha aaj Friday hai khuch hi dare main cid lagany wala hai hope saab theak ho jay dareya kay beach warna dayi hi bana padhe ag pray karo saab thanks for reading and do review **

**bye take care **

**your sundas **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry I am late but time hi nahi hai aur exams tension bhi hai so thanks to all who review me and here is next chapter **

**flash back continues **

purvi is coming from stairs and daya is going to stair purvi lose balance and suppose to fall but daya hold her by waist their friends are smiling they come out of their world and daya make her stand

daya;sorry wo main disri tarafe deakh raha tha

purvi;ha janti hu ap logo ko to bas chance marnay ka moka chahiya and she move

daya;per maine chance kaab mara his friends come

raj put his hand on daya shoulder;are yaar isne to humare izzat ka faluda kardiya daya

ajay;ha yaar daya tujhe is ka baldla to liana hoga

daya;acha to abhi lo and then he move toward her and sing with all boys

** baat meri suniye to zara **

**(and purvi and her friends turn )**

**meri baat sunke yeh bataaiye **

**ke iske bare mein hai aap ka khayaal kya**

**itna kyoon guroor aap mein hai**

**itna aap mein hai naaz kis liye **

**bataaiye hai kisne yeh sikhaaya aap ko **

**ke jo bhi tumko chaahe jo bhi tumko pyaar se mile **

**usi se tum raho khafa khafa **

**and then purvi and girls **

**baat meri suniye to zara **

**aise hum nahi hai lekin hum ho aise bhi **

**to is mein kya hua **

**kyoon na ho guroor humko kyoon na humko naaz ho **

**ke hum haseen logon ki hi thokron mein hai zamaana **

**jisko dekhiye hamaara hai deewana **

**hum kisi ka dil bhi tod de **

**kisi ko aadhe raste mein chod de**

**to usko bhi yeh duniya kehti hai ada**

**all girls **

**hey hey hey aap ko jawaab mil gaya **

**ho ho ho kahiye kaisa aap ko laga **

**daya and his friends**

**baat meri suniye to zara **

**aaj sun hi lijiye ke kya hai husn aap ka  
****kya haia ap ki ada**

**aap ke har ek sitam ko humne hi ada kaha **

**aur aap ki har ek ada ko hanske humne hi ada kaha **

**humne hi zara si ek baat ko badhaake daastaan kar diya hain**

**humne hi husn ki zameen ko aasmaan kar diya hain**

**duniya mein jo aap ka husn bemisaal hai **

**to is mein bhi humaare ishq ka yeh kamaal hai**

**agar hami hi na hote is ko kaun poojta **

**purvi **

**ap ko agar khiyaal hai -2**

**ke humko husn jo mila hai aapne diya hai **

**yaani jo bhi hai kamaal aapne kiya hai**

**to yeh baat saaf hai ke humko dekhte hi **

**aap ko nasha sa ho gaya hai sara hosh kho gaya hai**

**varna aisi ulti seedhi baheki baton ki vaje hai kiya **

**daya**

**nahi samajh mein aayi meri baat to nahi sehi **

**jo aap apne husn par guroor karte hain to kariye **

**par na bhool jaaiyega **

**humne hi vo khoon -e -dil diya hai**

**jisse roop mein yeh rang aa gaya hai **

**aap ka yeh husn duniya bhar pe chha gaya hai**

**purvi**

**o jaddu banke hum nighaahon par jo chha gaye****dilon mein jo sama gaye to hairat is mein kya hai**

**chehra phool hont kaliyon aur zulif hai andhera**

**aisa jo mahek raha hai**

**daya **

**humne hi to aap ke honton ko gulaab **

**aur chehre ho kanwal kaha hai**

**humne hi aap ki nazar ko jaadu**

**baton ko ghazal kaha hai **

**humne hi to zulif ko kabhi kaha hai raat aur kabhi ghata **

**to pattharon ke buth ko kaun phir khuda ****(he moving closer and purvi is moving behind and hit the wall and take a breath)**

**purvi**

**baat meri suniye to zara **

**daya**

**chhodiye bhi kehne aur sunne ko baat kya raha**

**purvi**

**dekhiye mein keh rahi hoon**

**baat meri suniye to zara **

**daya**

**aap kya kahenge mujhko khoob hai pata**

**purvi;**

**aare baat meri suniye to zara **

**daya**

**phir milenge waqt agar mila **

**purvi**

**per baat meri **

**and he move while dancing **

**and purvi make a face and leave from their **

**daya and his friends giggle **

after some time sagai is over and all move toward their rooms

IN BOYS ROOMS

ajay;are daya tunay kia muh band kia uska

raj;ha yaar kiase muh bana kar gai

daya;acha ab chup karo ha

ajay;'wiase tunay itna khuch hai ladkiyon kai husan kay lia

raj;ha yaar khoone dil diya hai aur zulh ko ghata kaha hai batoo ko ghazal kaha hai

daya(little blushing )chup karo tum log warna pet du ga and he move and laid down on bed thinking about purvi

raj;ha dekh tu apni sapnoo ki malika kay sapne

ajay;ha aye gi na wo sapne main zulhe girai gi mukaae gi sharmae gi aur

raj;dar kar bahg jai gi and they start laughing and daya through pillow on them and start beating them and after some time both ajay and raj have some blue and red mark on their faces and they move to their bed after giving a punch to daya which doesn't hurt daya and he laugh and go to sleep

IN GIRLS ROOM

purvi is upset because of daya

siya sit beside him;kia hua tumhai

purvi'tu puch rahi hai kia hua tunay deakha nahi kaise ussne mujhe hara dia

siya;are tujhe kai uasne to hum saab ko hara dia kitna hot tha

priya;ha handsome dashing kaam se kaam das girlfriends to hogi hi uski

siya;kash eleventh main hu

priya;aur twelve main

purvi hit them with cushion ;band karo ha bakwase

siya;are ghusa na hu thirteen tera hoga

purvi;main bilkul bhi interested nahi hu samjhe ha aur band karo yeh cheap batay

priya;itna kiyon badhake rahi hai bol to aise rahi hai kay tera boyfriend hai

purvi;chup ha bilkul chup main ja rahi hu sunaye tum dono deakho uske sapne main aj rahi hu

and they move to sleep

**A/N I know boht late hu but time hi nahi tha so thoda shrt tha plz kaam chalao na ok thanks for reading and plz review **

**bye take care **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys really sorry main late hu per kia karo ha busy hi air kaal hi apni cousin ki marriage attend kar kay aye so tired bhi ho so for give me and enjoy the new chapter**

Next morning On teres Daya is d doing exercise with dumbbells wearing a tank top his muscle are visible and have some sweat on face and arms and purvi,s friends are staring him

In hall Ajay mother: purvi beta zara yeah juice upper day ana ajay ja dost exercise kar raha hai

Purvi: ji aunty main lai jati hu and she move upward and enter teres and see daya like this she is lost in him he look perfect handsome, dashing ,cute ,muscular, good looking charming she think:wiase siya aur priya bolti to sahi hai cute aur handsome to hai bas thoda flirt hai per cute hai chodo yaar main bhi kia soch rahi ho juice deati ho aur jati ho and she go closer to him and speak

Purvi: juice.

Daya look at her and get up take it from her: thanks

Purvi: welcome and going to move

Daya: suno

Purvi: ji boliye

Daya: wo aghar kaal mazakh ap ko bura laga to sorry

Purvi: its ok shaade biyaah main yeah sab chalta hai

Daya: thanks wiase mera naam daya hai

Purvi: mallum hai

Daya: per maine to ap ko apna naam nahi batayia

Purvi: wo wo mujhe naina nay batayia tha

Daya: acha

Purvi: mera naam Purvi hai

Daya: mallum hai

Purvi: ap ko kiase pata

Daya: wo ap ki kise dost nay bolyia to sun lia tha

Purvi: acha main chalti ho and she move from there and smile un knowing and daya to smile

In after noon girls and boys go mall for shopping in a shop purvi is selecting a dress and looking her self in mirror and daya is moving from he see her confuse and stop there and look at her and then she move her head up and see him smile lightly wo ishare se bolta hai its not good wo use rakha dusra utha ti hai wo satisfactory look deta hai phir wo ek aur utha ti hai wo normal look deta hai phir wo ek cute sa baby pink lahenga utha ti hai wo thumb aur index finger ko join kar kay circle banata hai aur baki finger open rakhta hai mind blowing wale look deta hai aur phir apni killing smile deta hai purvi bhi apni cute se dimple wale smile dete hai aur wo chala jata hai aur purvi dress lay ti hai aur apni friends kay sath use shop se nikal jati hai and they are moving purvi listen a voice: are yaar daya tujhe koi hi sherwane pasand nahi a rahi and her friends move forward they are busy in talking purvi look at the direction from where voice is coming and see daya is not liking any sherwane he is trying a sherwane in front of mirror and he see purvi reflection and she do some ashara,s for him and secelect a cream colour sherwane with some embroidery and leave from there and when they move out of all some goon,s pass bad comments for girls and one try to touch purvi but daya come in between and fight with them and they run from there daya move with girls and reach home all them time purvi is thinking about daya that she think wrong about him he is really good guy and he respect girls so much he is not a wrong person he is doing some masti only nothing else his attentions are not wrong and in evening mehndi and sanjet function is on girls applying mehndi in each other hands but purvi is standing on one side daya notice it she is looking really beautiful like a fairy and is not less he is looking really handsome he go closer to her and stand behind her and place one hand on her left shoulder and move to her right she look on her left but see no one and then she look at her right and see daya smiling she to smile

Daya: kia hua ap is tarha se akele kiyon khade hai ha mehndi nahi lagani maine to sona hai girls ko mehndi boht ache lagti hai ap ko nahi pasand

Purvi: pasand hai bas main khuch soch rahi thi

Daya: kiss baray main

Purvi: ap kay baray main

Daya( shocked ) ji

Purvi: ha wo yeah kay main soch rahi thi kay maine ap ko kitna ghalat samjha ap bilkul bhi burey nahi hai balkay boht ache hai

Daya: acha to kia ap mujhse dosti karay gi

Purvi: zarrore and they shake hand

Daya: mehndi laga lo ab

Purvi: ok and she move from there and girl after applying mehndi on her hand say kia naam leakho and purvi lost in thoughts say daya and girl write d on her hand and say hogiya and purvi look at her hand and see d written there and become shocked

Purvi: tumne d kiyon leakha

Girl: apne to bola tha daya naam to maine d leakh diya

Purvi: acha to ab ise mita do

Girl: madam mehndi ka design kharab hojai ga rahnay dijia ek baat bolo

Purvi: ha

Girl: yeah naam ap kay hath main both acha lag raha hai aisa lagta hai yeah ap kay lia hi hai and girl move from there purvi is in deep thoughts looking at her hand and word she smile un knowingly

**A/N so kiasa hai like dayvi moments so you like it or not thanks for reading and plz review **

**Bye take care**


End file.
